


The Candy Conundrum

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: Candy surprises both Dipper and Mabel by asking Dipper out on a date. But does she have an ulterior motive? Please feel free to comment if you like.





	The Candy Conundrum

“You what?” Dipper asked, dumbfounded.

“I don’t believe I stuttered, Dipper,” Candy Chiu replied, stifling a giggle at his surprise. Her accent had softened a touch in the last two years, but he was still amused by the occasional stilted or clipped word. She laid her hands down on the cash counter and leaned down on them, looking up at the young man.

“You want to go out on a date?” Dipper said, repeating what he believed he had heard Mabel’s friend say just a moment before. “With me?” Candy nodded, giving him a tiny grin. “Even after what happened on Stan’s road trip that one summer?”

“Oh, are you saying that apology card you gave me was not sincere?”

Dipper blushed. “No, no, no, it’s not that!” His hand subconsciously found its way behind his neck. “I just didn’t know that you had ever…you know… _actually_ forgiven me for that crap.”

Candy giggled openly at his embarrassment. After a moment, he joined in, the tension of the moment released. “Of course I forgive you, Dipper. You are my best friend’s brother; I could not stay mad at you. So…” She let the word hang in the air.

Dipper blinked a couple of times before he realized that she was looking for a response. “Oh! Sure! Yeah, I’d love to go on a date with you. When would you like me to come and pick you up? Oh, and where do you want to go?”

From across the gift shop floor, Mabel watched the scene play out, the fingers of one hand worrying at her hair. She wasn’t sure what to make of what she was seeing. Or what she was feeling. She knew this shouldn’t be a bother. When Candy had admitted to having a crush on Dipper while they were road tripping she had been ecstatic, eager to see the two of them matched up. But now? For some reason, seeing the two of them chatting like that was filling her with a sense of unease.

“Hey, Mabel!” came a deep voice from over her shoulder, startling her. She whipped around to find Grenda smiling at her.

“Grenda! Hi.” Despite the years that had passed, her friend had still not shed her sonorous voice. Not that Grenda seemed to mind. Her beau, Marius, had yet to say anything against it, so why should anyone else care?

“How about that, huh?” Grenda asked. “Candy asking your brother out. She’s a lucky girl, isn’t she?”

Mabel turned a wistful eye back at the pair. “Yeah,” she mused.

Grenda leaned in close. “There something wrong, Mabel?”

Mabel jumped. “Wha? No, no, of course not! Why would there be anything wrong with Candy and Dipper dating? I think it’s great! Just…great.”

“Okay,” they heard Dipper’s voice pipe up from across the room, “so dinner at Greasy’s. I’ll pick you up at about 5.”

“That’s sounds wonderful, Dipper,” Candy replied, beaming. She turned to leave, pausing briefly to throw a wave over at the other girls. “Bye, Mabel and Grenda.”

The two girls waved their good-byes, though Mabel knew her own wave was anemic even without Grenda’s for comparison. _What’s going on with you, Mabel?_ she asked herself. _Why should Candip be bugging you like this?_ She ran down through the list of Dipper-related couplings she’d compiled from previous summers. _Candip…Wendip…Dipifica…Grendip..._ Each one brought a fresh twinge. _What is happening?!_

“Mabel?” Grenda asked. “You sure you’re okay?”

Mabel blinked. “Y-yeah. Don’t worry about it, Grenda. I’ll figure this out myself…somehow…”

*********

Dipper brought his car to a stop just in front of the Chiu household. He gulped and checked his breath for what felt like the thousandth time, then ran down his mental checklist for another, absolute, final, _final_ time. He’d showered, using actual soap this time; brushed, flossed, and rinsed his teeth twice; tried combing his hair back, only to comb it back down after looking at his celestial birthmark for more than three seconds, splashed on some of Grunkle Stan’s old cologne that he thought smelled like Manotaur sweat; and donned some of his nicer looking clothes: a pair of plain black slacks and a green button-down shirt. Not much, he conceded, but compared to his usual jeans and flannel (continued hanging out with Wendy had steered his wardrobe almost irrevocably) he was practically in his Sunday best.

Drawing a deep breath, he stepped out of the car and approached the front door. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. He’d spent plenty of time with Candy before. But those times were almost all with his sister. This was an actual, honest-to-goodness _date_. He guessed that must be it. And yet, why did he still feel a strong sense of trepidation? Why did this feel… _wrong_?

With a trembling finger, he depressed the doorbell button. He stood on the porch with his hands behind his back, rocking nervously on his heels. A long moment later, he heard the tumble of the deadbolt sliding into the door and it opened wide, revealing his date.

Dipper gawked. Candy was wearing a sweater, but it wasn’t just any sweater. He recognized this one. It was one that Mabel had made for her during their second summer in Gravity Falls. As such, it hugged her older frame quite snugly, molding itself to Candy’s shape. The shape of her breasts was plainly visible, accentuated by the image Mabel had knit into it. When they were kids, being into all things sugary was simply par for the course, so a plate of cupcakes, hovered over by a pair of disembodied lips, didn’t conjure up any non-innocent thoughts. Now, though, especially when the lips were in the process of licking the frosting off one of the cakes, Dipper had a few thoughts running through his head, all of them pretty salacious.

Below the hem, the sweater’s small size caused Candy’s midriff to show, her smooth skin quite enticing. Below that, she wore a pleated skirt of forest green, which came to a stop just above her bare knees. Paler green calf-high stockings continued down to her feet, bedecked in a pair of black pumps.

It was a full ten seconds before Dipper realized his mouth had been hanging open. He snapped his jaw shut, hoping that he hadn’t been drooling on top of everything else.

“Do I look alright, Dipper?” she asked, seemingly oblivious to his reaction.

“Uh, ye-yeah. Yeah!” he replied, rather enthusiastically. “You look…better than alright; you look…great.”

“Good.” She closed the door and stepped off the porch. “Well, shall we go, then?”

Dipper stood a moment longer, begrudgingly allowing his eyes to wander down her body again, coming to a halt as he saw her backside. Even with the modest skirt, its swishing motion beckoned to him.

He quickly answered its call.

*********

“CHECKMATE!” Grenda crowed, fairly slamming her game piece on the board.

Mabel laughed, though halfheartedly. “Grenda, we’re playing checkers, remember?”

“Oh, yeah,” her friend said. “Then, king me!”

As Mabel placed a second checker atop Grenda’s they heard the straining squeal of the screen door opening downstairs. A moment later, they heard footsteps slowly climb the steps and the attic door opened. Dipper walked inside, his breathing heavy, almost as if he’d sprinted home. His face was flush and his eyes seemed a bit distant.

“Hey, Bro-bro,” Mabel said, “how’d it go-go?” Dipper turned to look at the girls, but seemed to look _through_ them rather than _at_ them. “Hello-ooo…Earth to Dipper?”

At last, he shook his head a bit, clearing out a couple of the mental cobwebs. “Huh? What?”

Mabel grinned. “I asked you how it went, silly.”

“Oh, it uh…it went pretty good.” He strode across the attic floor and began to empty his pockets, dropping their contents unceremoniously on his bed.

“Come on, Dipper,” Grenda chimed in. “You can’t just leave us girls hanging like that. How’d it go?”

Dipper took a breath to speak, paused, then released it. He breathed in again, only to again pause and let it go. Finally, on the third attempt he blurted out just what was on his mind. “Was Candy always this much of a tease?”

Mabel and Grenda both blinked at him in silence.

“Because the way she was dressed…oh, man. She had on one of the old sweaters you made for her, but it was four years old, so it just showed off…everything! And it had the cupcakes with the lips licking the frosting, and the skirt came up just above her knees… And that was just what she was wearing. When we got to the diner and got seated, her foot immediately found mine underneath the table.”

“Whoa-ho-ho-ho, footsie already?” Mabel asked. “Dipper, you sly dog, you.”

“At first it was just that, but once we ordered our food, she slipped her shoe off and began sliding her toes up my leg. I think she even traced both our names on my calf. It was like that all through dinner.”

“Damn, girl,” Grenda said. “Didn’t think she had it that bad for you. Crazy, huh, Mabel?”

Now it was Mabel’s turn to snap out of a daze. “Huh? Oh. Yeah, totally, I never thought of Candy being like that.”

“And then afterwards,” Dipper continued, “we went for a walk through the park. She hugged my arm and practically clung to me the entire time. She was running her fingers up and down my arm and hand, giving me goosebumps like you wouldn’t believe. Finally, when I took her home and walked her to the door, she surprised me by throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me full on the lips.”

Mabel blinked, stunned, both at the story of her friend’s forwardness and the sudden mental image of her brother and Candy in a deep lip-lock.

“What happened then?” Grenda asked.

“And then…that was it.”

Both girls stared, slack-jawed. “Say what?” they both asked.

“All at once, she just broke the kiss, walked in the house, and closed the door. Didn’t say a thing, just up and left me hanging.” He heard one of the girls snickering. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“I don’t think that’s the only thing ‘hanging,’” Grenda joked.

Dipper narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before seeing where she was looking. Realizing what she was talking about, he flung his hands in front of his crotch. “Grenda, jeez! My sister’s here, for crying out loud!”

“Aw, I’m only messin’ with you, Dipper. Isn’t that right, Mabel?” She gently prodded Mabel with an elbow.

Mabel started, pulling her eyes away from where they were looking. “Right! Right. Only messing with you.”

“Well, I’ll let you get back to your checker game. I need to take a shower.”

“An extra cold one, right?” Grenda piped up, laughing. Dipper glared at her, not bothering to admit that she was right, before stepping out of the attic.

Mabel watched him leave, that strange, uncomfortable feeling still flitting about inside.

_What’s wrong with me?_

*********

Mabel turned to the door as she heard the bell jingle. "Welcome to the Myst—“ Her eyes went wide as she saw Candy approach her. Her friend was dressed much like Dipper described her from the night before: the socks, the skirts, the sweater, only instead of cupcakes the sweater clinging to her torso there was now a bowl of kumquats. She remembered Grenda, Candy, and herself giggling like ninnies as she was knitting that sweater. Now, the innuendo was stirring up other ideas.

“Hello, Mabel,” Candy said as she drew close.

“Candy, hi,” Mabel managed to say. “You’re looking…different today.”

“It’s just something I thought I’d try last night on my date.”

“Dipper told me about your date. Did you, uh…have a good time?”

Candy nodded. “Yes. In fact, that’s why I am here. Is Dipper around?”

“You’re here for Dipper?” Mabel bit her lip. “Um, I think he’s in the back room piecing together a new exhibit.”

“Thank you, Mabel.” She sashayed across the gift shop floor, her hips swaying to and fro as she went. Mabel felt the old twinge spark up again, but now she realized what she was feeling. Jealousy. _But what do I have to be jealous about? It’s just Candy and Dipper!_

Dipper stood atop the ladder, grabbing a fresh handful of pasta from the bowl Soos held up for him. He began draping the noodles over the large, seven-foot papier-mâchè beast standing in the center of the room. From the kitchen, sauce could be smelled wafting in from the kitchen.

“Hello, Dipper,” Candy said as she entered.

He turned his attention to the door and nearly dropped the pasta onto Soos’ head. “Candy! W-what are you doing here?”

She looked at the exhibit he was putting together. The noodles were hanging everywhere, stuck to the body with the drying starch of the pasta. “What are you making?”

Dipper regarded his work. “I call it the ‘spagh-yeti,’” he said proudly. “We won’t be able to show it off too long before the noodles go bad, but it’ll look nice next to the sas-crotch. So-“ He shuffled uncomfortably on the ladder. “-what brings you here?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight.”

“Tonight? I…guess? Which movie?”

“Dudes!” Soos interjected. “How about ‘Attack of the Zombie Splatter-beasts of Planet Epsilon?’ They outfitted the theater with a bunch of air cannons that launch chunks of splatter stuff into the audience.”

“Um, Soos,” Dipper said, “I don’t think getting covered in chunks of fake gore is the best idea for a date.”

“Speak for yourself, Dipper,” Soos retorted. “Melody and I are planning on going this weekend.”

Candy stepped around to the opposite side of the ladder. “How about we go to ‘Generic Teenage Drama Part 3: No One Understands My Feelings But Me?’”

Dipper pulled a face. “Doesn’t that movie sound kinda shallow?”

She climbed up until she was face-to-face with Dipper. “Who said anything about watching the movie?” Before he could respond, she leaned in and gave him a firm kiss on the lips. This time, the noodles did come free of Dipper’s hand and landed with a wet smack on Soos’ staring face.

From the doorway, there came a loud clatter, jarring the three of them from the tableau. Soos pulled pasta away from his eyes while Candy and Dipper turned to see Mabel hurriedly trying to pick up a metal bucket from the floor. “Sorry!” she cried. “Sorry, I just…guess I just kicked the bucket, didn’t I?” She laughed for a moment before sidling back through the door.

Candy and Dipper both watched the door a moment before Candy steered his chin back around to face her. “So I will meet you at the theater tonight?”

“Y-yeah. Wait, are you sure you don’t want a ride?”

“I will have my father’s car tonight.”

“Oh,” he replied, a bit dejected. With a giggle, Candy gave him one last peck on the lips before stepping back down and crossing back to the entrance.

“Whoa, dude,” Soos said. “I don’t know what kind of magic spell you worked on Candy, but it looks like you’ve got it down, dude.”

“I don’t know about any magic, Soos,” Dipper replied, “but whatever it is, I think you’re right.”

“What was on her sweater, anyway? They looked too small to be oranges.”

“They were kumquats, Soos.” His thickset friend burst into laughter. He nodded knowingly. “Okay. That’s right. Let it all out and then hand me another bunch of angel hair. I wanna get this ready before lunch.”

*********

Mabel was startled from her daze by the slamming of the front door. She whirled around to face the entryway to find her brother propped up against the door, red-faced, his eyes staring a hole in the ceiling.

“Dip?” she asked. “What happened? Did the date not go well?”

He laughed dryly. “Hardly. It was going really well until…” He let his unfinished statement hang in the air.

“Until?” Mabel prodded.

“Mabel,” he said, suddenly concerned, “you sure you wanna hear this? I mean, doesn’t it seem weird to you to be hearing all the details of your twin brother’s date with one of your best friends?”

She shrugged. “I…guess maybe a little. But I care about both of you. If something isn’t going right and I can help, I want to.”

“Okay. Well, she was wearing the same thing she had on this morning. I bought our tickets and she bought the snacks. As soon as the lights dimmed, her hand went…to-,“ he blushed anew, “-my leg.”

“Like, where on your leg? Your knee?”

“Her, um, fingers were tickling my thigh. My… _inner_ thigh.”

Through the pale, dim light from the television set, he could see his sister begin to blush.

“I can see this is embarrassing you,” he said quickly, turning to leave.

“No, no! It’s alright, honest,” Mabel answered, holding her hand out to stop Dipper. “I mean…yeah, it’s a _little_ embarrassing, but I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t really want to know.”

“Well,” Dipper started again, coughing, “as the movie went on, she kept her hand on my leg, but she was slowly moving it...closer to…you know…” Now it was his turn to blush.

“Was that all she was doing?” Mabel asked.

He shook his head. “She was also leaning in really close and kissing me. First it was just on the cheek and stuff, but finally she just turned my head and kissed me full force.”

Mabel stared at him. “What happened next?”

“Next, the movie was over and she stood up and started to leave. I practically tripped over myself catching up to her.”

“She whaaaaa?”

“She just went out to her car, stopped long enough to thank me for the date, then got in and went home.”

“I don’t get it. I don’t know why she would do that.”

“I don’t know either. I don’t know if she’s just rushing things and catching herself before they go too far, or if she…no, I won’t put that out there. That’s not fair to Candy.”

“What? You don’t think she’s doing it intentionally.”

Dipper shook his head. “No. Or at least, I don’t _want_ to believe that. But there’s something very weird going on, and not our usual weird. Look, try to forget I even thought of that, okay? I’m just very…perplexed.”

Mabel gave him a weak smile, stood, and approached him. “Either you or I will get to the bottom of the ‘Candy Conundrum,’ Dipper. So just try and get it out of your mind tonight.” She wrapped her brother in an embrace. With a sigh, Dipper reciprocated, leaning into Mabel. Gradually, she began to feel something pressing into her abdomen, something that felt kinda like… _Oh, boy._

With a nervous chuckle, she quickly broke the hug. She could see that he was as red-faced a she felt she was. Obviously he felt himself press into her, too. “Sorry about that, Dip. Didn’t mean to…yeah…”

Dipper quickly nodded. “’S okay, Mabes.” He gestured towards the stairs. “I’ll just go and…yeah…”

“Right, you go and…” She fought hard not to make a quip or be direct with her brother. “Take care of things. I’ll be up after this show is over.”

“Okay. Knock?”

“Sure. I’ll knock.”

Dipper turned and started climbing the steps. His brain was in almost complete disarray. Not only due to Candy’s antics, but also because while in that hug with his sister, he had caught a strong whiff of her hair. He was ashamed to admit, even to himself, that he thought it was actually a very pleasant scent. And with every step up the stairs, he kept seeing her face, not Candy’s, in his mind’s eye.

As soon as the closed the door to the attic, he yanked his shirt up over his head and tossed it across the room with one hand, his other reaching for the snap of his jeans. He staggered to his bed, shoving his pants down his legs. His erection sprang up, the head glistening from the pre-ejaculate he had been producing through practically the entire movie. He took a moment to marvel at just how large of a wet spot had formed on his underpants before kicking them free and dropping onto his mattress.

His member ached for relief. As his fingers curled around it, he let out a low, guttural moan. He knew he probably wouldn’t last long and so began to furiously pump his hand, desperate for release. He replayed everything from the last few days: Candy’s suggestive wardrobe, her fingers dangerously close to his genitals, her teasing kisses, all gearing him up. He took a deep breath through his nose and suddenly noticed his sister’s smell. At once, it wasn’t Candy’s face nuzzling up against his neck, but Mabel’s, Mabel wearing such tantalizing clothing, Mabel’s fingers dancing along his inner thigh.

 _What are you doing, Dipper Pines?!_ he mentally berated himself. _You do not get to think of your sister that way!_

With some effort, he managed to push the smell, and consequently the image of Mabel, out of his mind and the body next to him became Candy again. A good thing, too, as he was just imagining her hand reaching for that which he was holding in his hand that second.

The severity of his orgasm surprised even him. The first spurt of fluid shot out with such force that it made a _thwack_ sound as it struck his chest. Dipper moaned as the next few strands came out to join the first. As the rest oozed out and dribbled into a separate pool on his abdomen, he laid his head back on his pillow and breathed out a sigh of relief. Mabel’s sudden but unintentional intrusion on his mind-play caused a modicum of concern, but he tried not to think much of it. _The intensity was just because of these games Candy’s playing, that’s all. Sure, Mabel is pretty as hell, yeah, but that doesn’t mean anything. You’re just…you’re confusing yourself now, Dipper. Get your head together._

He lazily reached over to the shared bedside table and grabbed several tissues from the box and began to mop up his mess. He paused as an unusual sound came from beyond the door. It was faint, but it sounded a bit like a shuffling, almost like Grunkle Stan moved around in his slippers. But Stan and Ford were away on another of their boating excursions. Unless…

“Grunkle Stan?” he called to the door. “Is that you?” He laid in silence a moment, getting no response. With a small shrug, he resumed his clean up, tossing the spent tissues in the waste bin and grabbing a fresh pair of boxer briefs from his clean clothes.

A few moments after tugging on a plain white t-shirt, he heard a knock on the door. “Okay to come in, Dip? Are you decent?”

Dipper chuckled at her little joke. “Yeah, I’m decent, Mabel. You can come in.”

The door creaked open and his sister stepped inside. “Feel better?” she asked.

Dipper shrugged. “Yeah. Still no closer to figuring out…” He made a wild gesture about himself and the room. “This.”

“Well, don’t you worry, Dipperoni. With the Alpha Twin alongside you on the case, the Mystery Twins will crack this nut in no time.”

He returned her enthusiasm with a grateful smile. “Thank you, Mabel. I just hope we find answers soon.”

“Well, there’s not much we can do right now, so let’s just go to sleep and we’ll worry about it tomorrow.” She climbed onto her bed and pulled the comforter up to her chin. “Good night, Dipper.”

“Good night, Mabel,” he replied as he pulled his own comforter into place. He stared up at the ceiling, sleep being elusive as his mind continued to tumble around the question of what was going on. And along with that, that sound he heard outside the attic door. Yes, the Mystery Shack was several decades old and sounds as the wood breathed isn’t uncommon, but he couldn’t recall hearing a sound like that up there before. With a final huff, he closed his eyes and tried to will sleep to overtake him.

*********

“Nnnnng…dammit!” Dipper cursed as he trudged up the stairs, his pants again straining. Each step seemed to take every ounce of willpower he possessed. To himself more than anyone else, he asked, “What sort of game are you playing, Candy?”

For once, he thought he was safe from any more of her strange behavior. She had invited him to her house for dinner with her parents. Surely, he reasoned, there was no way she would attempt anything with Mr. and Mrs. Chiu present. And perhaps he would have been right, though he never got to find out the answer to that question. When he arrived, he learned to his dismay that they had actually been away the entire week. All part of a plan to get him alone.

Which might have been fine. Candy practically threw him onto the couch and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around him and mashing their mouths together. Quickly enough, her hands began to wander along his torso, which he took as his invitation to do the same. He was careful to note where she roamed and to not grope any areas corresponding to his own sensitive bits. After a few minutes of scratching his back through his shirt, she grew bolder and snaked one hand towards his groin and rubbed it against him. Instantly, his body began to respond.

With a playful grin, she gripped him through his pants, teasing him to full girth. Licking his lips, he brought his hands around to her front and gently placed them atop Candy’s breasts. She hummed her approval, giving him the courage to lightly squeeze them. She brought her other hand down and took hold of the fly of his pants and began to tug it loose.

And it was at that precise moment that they heard the sound of the garage door opening. In the blink of an eye, her hands left his crotch, grabbed his wrists and shoved him across the couch. She jumped up and quickly dashed up the stairs, returning a minute later with one of her usual sweaters on. When Mr. and Mrs. Chiu came into the house, Dipper greeted them respectfully. Surprised, but not unpleasantly, to find him there, they invited him to stay for supper, but he tactfully bowed out, making up an excuse about needing to get back to the Mystery Shack to put the finishing touches on the spagh-yeti. He clambered into his car and risked getting Sherriff Blubs after him for speeding as he rushed home.

At last, he reached the attic and gently tapped on the door. From the other side came a cheerful, “Come in.” He pushed open the door to find Mabel laying back cross-legged on her bed, a paperback book in hand. Her right foot bobbed as she rocked her leg up and down.

Dipper’s eyes were drawn to her legs and how smooth her skin was. _Ugh, again? Snap out of it!_

Mabel peeked over the cover at him. “Oh, no,” she groaned. “Not again?” Dipper merely nodded. “What happened?”

“Can’t. Not right now. Need to—“

“Need me to leave the room?” She half rose off her bed but stopped as Dipper held up a hand.

“No, no, it’s alright. I need to shower.” Silently, he collected his night clothes and towel and slowly made his way back down the steps and to the bathroom.

He reached for the faucet, intending on cranking up the cold water and forcing his problem down, but paused a moment. _What good would just putting this off do? Probably only come back and cause me more problems overnight._ Instead, he turned on the hot water, letting the room steam up a bit before bringing the cold water up so that the water wasn’t scalding.

After stripping down, Dipper stepped under the spray and simply let the water try to rinse his frustrations away. Everything from the past four days had been just building and building up inside him. He was still no closer to finding out just what was happening, why Candy was doing all this.

His cock thrummed as he recalled that evening’s events again. With a resigned sigh, he reached down and took hold of himself, stroking slowly. He didn’t have to worry about anyone knocking or interrupting him; he could take his time. He recalled the feel of Candy’s lips on his, how they shone with her lip gloss. Cherry flavored. He licked his lips, picking up a faint hint of it still there. Her hand groping and squeezing him through his pants. The memory alone caused him to swell up just a bit more in his hand. The contours of her breasts in his hands, how he could feel her nipples against his palms even through his sister’s old sweater. He began to increase the speed of his strokes. His sister…

Mabel loved to wear flavored lip gloss, he remembered. Always made a show of it, improvising a little song as she applied it. His remembrances began to blur a little. Candy’s sweater began to fill out a bit more, better covering her body, and while the taste of the lip gloss didn’t change, his nose began to detect a new flavor wafting in the steam, the smell of shampoo.

Now it wasn’t Candy sitting next to him on the couch, it was Mabel. The Chiu living room had become the Shack’s. Mabel’s hands were still holding onto his fly, and she wasn’t showing any signs of stopping now. Unable to stop his mind from carrying on, he imagined his twin doing what Candy did not. Even as a dream, the sound of the zipper being pulled down rang clear as a bell. And when her hand reached inside and underneath the elastic of his shorts to take him in hand…

His second orgasm in as many days was just as strong as the first, perhaps stronger if Dipper was in any state of mind to compare and contrast them. As it was, his brain was all but lost in that final vision of Mabel gripping his dick. As the high waned and he drifted back to awareness, he slowly leaned forward under the faucet. The water splashed his face, helping bring him fully around. He looked down at the hand he’d just been using, some traces of his climax still clinging to his thumb and forefinger.

Dipper swallowed down the bile that began to rise up his windpipe and wordlessly rinsed his hand off, shutting off the tap once that was done. As quickly as he could, he dried off and pulled on his clean clothes. As he stepped onto the landing, he looked up towards the attic.

_Probably not a good idea to sleep up there tonight. I have no idea what in the world is going on, but if Mabel knew what I just did, she’d be disgusted._

_But if I don’t go up there, she’ll wonder what’s wrong and come looking for me. Besides, she still wants to know what happened with Candy._

_Maybe she’s already asleep. And if not, she might be too engrossed in her book. And if not…well, maybe you can tell her what happened without it stirring you up again._

_Maybe…but what are the odds?_

He climbed back up the stairs and gently pushed open the attic door. He saw his sister sitting up on her bed, inserting a bookmark into her paperback. “Hey, Dip,” she said. “I know I wanna hear what happened, but I think you need more than just-“ She gestured in the general direction of his lower region. Dipper arched his eyebrows at her, not at all sure what she was suggesting. “So why don’t you go ahead and get some sleep and you can tell me all about it in the morning.”

A relieved smile spread across his face. “Oh! Okay, yeah. That sounds like a great plan, Mabes. Thanks.” He crossed to his bed, pausing to drop his day clothes into the hamper, and climbed under the covers, glad that Mabel hadn’t pressed the issue.

*********

“Okay, dudes,” Soos chirped, “Melody and I’ll be back tomorrow night, hopefully with some new attractions for the Shack. We know you dudes won’t trash the place, but…y’know, don’t trash the place, okay dudes?”

“You have our word, Soos,” Dipper replied. “No trashing the Shack.”

“No more than it already is,” Mabel quipped, holding her fist up to her brother. Smirking, Dipper brought his own fist out and bumped them together. She then brought her fist around first to Candy, seated on the opposite side of her brother, then to Grenda opposite Mabel.

“Have fun, kids,” Melody piped up from behind her husband.

“Thank you, Melody, you, too,” the four of them answered, more or less in sync. A few moments later, their rotund friend and the love of his life were out the door.

No sooner had the door latched than Candy’s hand reached up Dipper’s chest. “Candy, what are you doing?” he asked in surprise.

The raised inflection of his voice drew Mabel’s and Grenda’s attention. His sister merely wore a shocked expression, her eyes wide and her body rigid. Grenda, however, was much more animated. “Ooh, yeah!” she crowed. “Get him, girlfriend!”

“Come on, Candy,” Dipper squeaked. “We really shouldn’t be doing any of this down here. I don’t know about Grenda, but I’m sure my sister doesn’t want to see this. Let’s either quit, or go somewhere private.”

“Oh, come on,” Grenda cajoled. “We’re all friends here, right?”

“Mabel, will you tell Grenda that you don’t…” His voice faded as he took a good look at his twin. Mabel’s eyes were glistening, her chest starting to hitch. “Mabel, what’s wrong?” He gently pushed Candy aside and moved in front of Mabel, kneeling down to look into her face. “Mabel, what is it?”

Before he knew what was happening, he felt a hand on either side of his head pull him towards her. If he hadn’t gotten plenty of practice throughout the week, he wouldn’t have believed he was now kissing someone. As it was, he was still stunned that it was Mabel that his lips were pressed up against. His imaginings from the night before came flooding back. The charge he felt as he had pictured it in his head was nothing compared to the reality of this too-intimate contact. Despite himself, he found himself melting into the kiss, his arms embracing Mabel of their own free will. Through the mental fog, he heard a pair of distant voices cheering.

“MATCH MADE!” Candy and Grenda cried, punching the air.

Mabel finally broke the kiss to look at her friends. “What? What do you mean, ‘match made?’”

“Mabel, I’ve watched you looking at your brother all summer. I’ve seen that look before. You had it when I saw you talking to Gabe and when you and Candy tried to horn in on my man.”

“What? No, I haven’t!” Mabel sat silent for a moment. “Really?”

“You sure have, girl. But you two are so perfect together, I knew I had to make this happen. So I went to Candy.”

Mabel looked at Candy. “You were in on this, too?” she asked.

“I have actually been shipping you and Dipper ever since you went home your first summer here. I know how weird it sounds, but Gravity Falls itself is weird. Everything about it made sense. So when Grenda asked me to help get you two together, I was happy to help.”

Finally, Dipper broke his silence. “So, you mean that _all_ this week, the tight sweaters, the making out, the, uh…” He cleared his throat.

“The blue balls?” Grenda volunteered.

“Yeah, that. That was all a ploy?”

“I am sorry, Dipper,” Candy replied. “It’s true you’re a sweet guy, but just look at Mabel. Can’t you see the way she looks at you?”

He turned back to his twin. He realized that maybe Candy was right. There was something lurking just behind his sister’s eyes, something he had seen enough of in the romance movies she loved to watch to recognize. “Mabel,” he said, nervous. “Is this true?”

Silently, she nodded. A rush of competing thoughts streamed through his head: _This is wrong! It’s sick! But it actually felt kind of nice. She’s your sister! Your twin sister! Yes, and she’s been my best friend all my life. And what about Candy and Grenda? Yeah, they were a pair of schemers, Grunkle Stan would actually be pretty proud of them, but they meant well. They genuinely believe Mabel and I belong together. And that kiss was so much more intense than anything I had with Candy. And Mabel just admitted her feelings._

He looked at Mabel once more. He could see fear creeping into her eyes now, fear of rejection. Acting fast, he took her hands in his and leaned in for a kiss of his own. Instantly, the fear fell away to be replaced with joy. From their erstwhile peanut gallery, the other girls threw up a cheer before rising.

“Okay, you two lovebirds,” Grenda said, “you two probably would like to be alone.”

“We will come back another time to finish the movie,” Candy added.

“Don’t do anything either of us wouldn’t do. And Mabel, you better give us all the juicy details later, okay?” And with that they were out the door, leaving the twins alone.

Neither twin spoke for what felt like ages. The Bargain Movie Showcase channel continued playing, the B-movie filling the void. Dipper nervously scratched the back of his neck. “So,” he eventually said, “may I ask how long this has been going on? I mean, you…being…jeez, this is so awkward! How do you even talk about these kinds of feelings?”

“I don’t know. I might have said something sooner if I knew.” She took a deep breath. “Ever since you saved me from Bill’s trap. That’s how long I’ve been hot to trot for my Dippin’-Dot.”

“Four years?” Mabel nodded. “Man, I couldn’t even keep my crush on Wendy a secret for a single summer. How did you do it?”

“It’s kinda easy when you’re crushin’ on your own bro-bro, y’know? I knew it wasn’t gonna happen, so I just forced it down, like Grunkle Stan’s hamburgers. I threw myself at just about every other boy I could find. It worked.” She sighed. “But then Candy came up to you and asked you out, and I just felt… _BLARGH!_ So un-sister-like, y’know? I knew _us_ couldn’t happen, and she’s still my friend, so I just tried to accept it. But then she started stringing you along, and as much as it made me mad, I couldn’t help wanting to hear about it. I actually wanted to know all the details… _all_ the details.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me you were actually…” He forced himself to say what he was thinking. “Turned on by what was happening?”

She nodded and began to blush. “And I _may_ or may _not_ have peeked through the keyhole of the attic door while you were, ah…jerkin’ the gherkin the other night.”

In spite of the admission of voyeurism, Dipper burst into laughter. “So that was you I heard?” Mabel blushed brighter. It somehow made her appear even cuter than normal to him. “Well, since you admitted that,” he said, turning red himself, “I might as well confess that you started to replace Candy in my fantasy that night.” He paused a second. “And completely replaced her when I was in the shower last night.”

“Really?” Mabel asked, giggling. Dipper nodded. “Aren’t we a couple of horn-dogs, huh?” They fell silent again. “So,” she said after a pregnant pause, “what do we do?”

“I don’t know,” he replied. “Maybe we could give it a shot? You and me?”

“You mean it?”

“This will sound sappy, but yes. Definitely. Absolutely.”

Mabel laughed, remembering the words. Dipper stood and resumed his place next to her on the couch. “Well, what should we do first?”

Dipper arched an eyebrow. “First?” he asked coyly. “I thought we already took the first step.” He leaned in, followed closely by his sister, and they picked up exactly where they left off.


End file.
